Gene
Gene is a minor antagonist and a supporting character of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. He is the mayor of Niceland, a town within the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Out of all the Nicelanders in the film, Gene is the most prominent, and, the most antagonistic towards Wreck-It Ralph. Like the others, he fears Ralph because of the latter's role of the villain in their respective game. However, Gene is more likely to express these emotions in an aggressive way. Unbeknown to Gene and the other Nicelanders, Ralph is a very important part of the game, as his absence alone could be the difference between life and death for the characters in Niceland. In the end, he and all the Nicelanders decided to warm up to Ralph by congratulating and praising him with respect for his work as the good "villain" after they see that the game was spared from being unplugged due to Ralph and Felix's return. Although Gene is referred to as the main antagonist by some fans, he is not. Trivia *Gene will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Gene will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Gene will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Gene will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. Category:Disney characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Not completely evil. Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Grumpy characters Category:Mayors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Arrogant characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Overweight characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies